dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rufus Lucifer
Rufus Lucifer is one of the characters appearing in Highschool ExC. He is the son of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and the direct descendant of the Devil King Lucifer, being the latter's grandson. He is also the father of Vale Lucifer, seeing her as nothing more than a weapon, while simultaneously being afraid of his daughter's potential which surpasses his. He is also a member of the Khaos Brigade's Qlippoth, being third-in-command. Appearance Rufus is a fairly tall man with a lean yet well built physique, pale skin and silver hair which obscur one of his silver eyes. His attire seems to be a white robe with multiple layers of clothing and detailed accessories as well as black lines. Personality Rufus is shown to be very loyal to his father, as well as his lineage. He is also proud to be a descendant of the original Lucifer, a pride that was wounded badly when his daughter, Vale, was born. Not being able to stand the fact that his daughter possessed more potential than him, he decided to deprive her of her emotions. He began to see his daughter as nothing more than a weapon, aside from hating her and fearing her. He was one of the people who trained her, and was very harsh in doing so. He also shares his father's ideals of what a true "Devil" is, hence, he became furious when he found out that his wife, Vale's mother, was giving the child love and teaching her how to love. After having killed his wife, he became all the more loyal to his father. He also refers to Sora in a lowly manner, calling him the "True False Devil King." After the latter had displayed traits that were against his and his father's ideals of a Devil. History As a child, Rufus was raised a spoiled child. His father constantly praising him and telling him that he is a special being, being the descendant of the original Devil King. Eventually, there came a time when he was officially announced as a descendant. Being positioned as a commanding officer of the Old Satan Faction during the war between the old and new government, having Sora as his bodyguard who protected him and fought Sirzechs Gremory in his place after the latter had attacked him in the battlefield. Rufus also had a romantic part of his life, falling in love with a human woman, who eventually gave birth to his daughter whom he dubbed an "abomination", Vale. He was no long the apple of Rizevim's eye. As a result, Rufus came up with a plan to deprive his daughter of her emotions. By training her to be an emotionless weapon from childhood, in which Rizevim agreed, Vale being a great contribution to the power of their organization. Rufus, after discovering that his wife was indeed jeopardizing his plans of depriving Vale of her emotions, let alone teaching her to love, a trait that "Devils" aren't supposed to have, killed her in anger. Afterwards, becoming even more harsh and violent in training Vale. Resulting in an emotionally damaged Vale, but one that was still able to feel emotions and smile. After the defeat of the Old Satan Faction, he fled with Vale along with his father and went into hiding. Ammassing the power of an organization that would eventually be known as the Khaos Brigade. He was also present, sending off Vale into her mission to infiltrate the Grigori, showing no signs of worry for sending his daughter into such a dangerous mission. Powers and Abilities Flight: As a Devil, Rufus can fly using his eight wings. Immense Demonic Power: As a descendant of the original Lucifer, Rufus is an extremely powerful Devil. Being able to fight Sora head-on, despite the latter holding his power back. * Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): An ability exclusive to the Devil King Lucifer himself and his descendants. As his descendant, Rufus possesses the ability to generate and manipulate light. Despite this however, he is still not immune to light himself. Being harmed by light that isn't generated by him. Rufus is also able to fire beams of light similar to his daughter's, except slightly stronger and larger. Similar to his daughter, Rufus uses his light manipulation powers in tandem with his replica Sacred Gear. Immense Speed: Rufus is shown to be very fast, having attained it by the training he put himself through, even appearing as teleporting to the naked eye. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: He has also shown to be able to be immensely skilled in hand to hand combat, which is also usually the main form of combat he fights in, despite his opponents having weapons. Equipment Divine Dividing Replica: A replica of his daughter's Sacred Gear he acquired from Eden who had also made a replica of the Boosted Gear for herself. It looks very similar to the original, except it's wings are colored grey and it's "feathers" violet. Quotes TBA Trivia *Rufus' appearance is based off of the character Gai Tsutsugami after his resurrection in the anime Guilty Crown. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Hakai Suu